Bracada College
after clearing Forest of Whispers |normal=Principal & Revenge Archer gumballs |raidgumball= |raidspecial=Holy Crystal +1, Totipotential Ring +2 fragments }} *Spend 50 Gems to unlock. You will get 125 Fruits of World Tree after Purchase (Clear Forest of Whispers first to unlock) *Complete maze to recruit Principal Hidden Gumball To get the Revenge Archer gumball *Get the Chest Key early from Investigate option on Teaching Building (2 is required to obtain maximum reward) *From Floor 50 to 110 (Floor 110 only happen if your first chest is at floor 100), a Cursed Chest can appear as a Boss reward (Appear twice in a maze). *Interact with it to spawn 3 wave of 4, 5 and 6 Manticores. The next wave will only spawn when all the Manticore of previous wave is killed *Kill all 3 waves within 15 rounds' '(On average, you have to kill 1 enemy per turn) *The chest will turn into Luxuriant Chest. *Open it with Chest Key to obtain Revenge Archer (first time) or 10 Revenge Archer Fragments *'Note': Farplane Ranger title for Nether Wicks (or any item that can exile enemy) is recommended, especially for high floor Cursed Chest. Stages *'Old College' - *'New Magic's Glory!' - *'Abandoned Library' - *'Activate! Energy Resonance!' - *'Endless Mode' - Quests / DP PLEASE CHECK THE NOTES, PARTICULARLY THE 3 OBJECTIVES RELATING TO STONES LEVEL Boss Package Reward Kill Boss on 80F to claim 20x Revenge Archer and 20x Bone of Moonlight Enemies 'Boss' Bloody Professor ---- Skills *'Bio Experiment' - Launch an attack every 3 rounds, deal triple damage to the enemy. Poison Plague effect attached (Decrease the MAX HP by 10%, this effect can be superimposed and can't be cleaned, valid in this floor) *'Engulf' - Devour 1 Test Subject when the Hunger is full, increase the Attack by 10% and recover HP by 20% (Lost HP by 3% if there is no Test Subject available) *'Bio Armo' - Physical Resistance +20%, Spell Resistance +20% ---- Special Maze Mechanics 'Stones' Each stone has a level between 1 and 10. Maze specific equipment pieces can be inserted with 3 stones. Stones can be freely removed or replaced without any loss. 'Stone Holder' Obtained on floor 1, this item can be used to increase or decrease the levels of your stones and view all the Resonances you know. In the main menu of the Stone Holder, there are two buttons: * "Rapid Synthesis": Quickly performs all the possible upgrades (see below) * "Resonance Record": pops-up the Resonance Record menu (see section below) The main page also shows all the types of stones and how many you own of each type. Clicking on one of the gems brings up a sub menu where you can do the following: * Upgrade: Click on a green "up" arrow to lose two identical level n stones to get 1 level n+1 stone of the same type in exchange * Downgrade: Click on a red "down" arrow to lose one stone of level n+1 to get 2 identical stones of level n in exchange * Rapid Transform: opens an command to quickly converges all your stone of that type toward a desired level using upgrades and downgrades as needed. Note: to switch between upgrade and downgrade, click on the blue icon in the top right form the sub-menu. 'Stones Effects' These are the bonuses that the stones give to any equipment on which they are inserted. Stone Drop Distribution There can be exceptions to the table above. Drops from other sources (like for instance Bunny's eggs) follow different patterns. Note that high-quality steals and steals form the Boss come with a +1 level bonus to the stolen stone. Drop rates from common monsters as well as Learner's Remains and Teacher's Remains vary but are all roughly around 50%. 'Experimental Equipment' Can be received from Learner's Remains *Each part has its own Resonance Record (check next section) 'Resonance Record' Gives different bonus attributes to the Experimental Equipment using different Stones combinations. The values of the bonus attributes depend on the levels of the Stones *Resonance records are learned forever. *Due to the complexity of the combinations of Stones, Equipment Part, and Energy Resonance, please check it further [[Resonance Record|'here']] Maze Specific Interactions 'Dormitory' - Maze Cave * Desk - Gives random from any of these:5 to 7 Energy Waste, 2 or 3 Energon, 2 or 3 Alchemy Note or Spells of any rank * Berth - Sleep. If its a dream, some HP and MP is restored. If if is a nightmare, Mp is lowered by 10. * Sundries pile: one of 3x Old Poker, Music Box, 2x Cross, Burned Parchment, Magic Broom, 200~300 EP, Stone (level between 3 and 8, at least level 4 for floors >50)The dormitory reward "Sundries pile" is separate from the potential God of Thieves reward of the same name. Additionally with GoT Title or Great Detective's Skill (part of the team): *Creepy Paper - Gives Creepy Paper *Strange Octopus - Fight Strange Octupus, when killed gives random Stone, spells and 2 gems (limit: 6?) (TIP: Nether Wicks worked well, and hex removes the 100% dodge too) *Broken Robot - Search/Repair **Search - Gives Monokuma's Memory Fragment(Soul) with some relics and airship mats **Repair: if failed, gives Monokuma's Memory Fragment(Soul); if successful you will get Monokuma robot (one-time only) 'College Store' - Maze Store *Magic Potion - 150 EP *Energy Potion - 150 EP *Energon (Crystal) - 150 EP *5 Energy Waste - 150 EP *Painkiller - 300 EP *All-Heal Potion - 500 EP *Stones: **2-Star: 80 EP **3-Star: 150 EP **4-Star: 280 EP *Spell Scrolls: **Rank 1: 5 EP **Rank 2: 10 EP **Rank 3: 25 EP **Rank 4: 100 EP **Rank 5: 400 EP 'Alchemy Lab' *Requires 3 Stones for Energy Blending * If all 3 stones are level 6 or higher: A Legendary Gem (Swift Magatama, Treasure Keeper's Grace, or Vigor Stone) is given (100% success rate and 3 times only). The 3 stones will be returned with 5 level lower (e.g. if level 6 stone are used, level 1 stones will be returned * If any of the Stones is below level 6 or after all Legendary Gems are obtained, the 3 stones are returned intact and either: ** "Success": 2-3 (?) Energon (Crystal) is given ** "Failure": 1-5 (?) Energy Waste is given ** "Failure and Explosion": all tiles are flipped and all enemy as well as you receive some damage. 3 Energy Waste loot (contain 2 Energy Waste each) will also spawn on the map. 'Magic Lab' *Magical Experiment - Select a random spell scroll with the corresponding amount of MP in exchange **Rank 1 Spell: 8 Scroll for 80 MP **Rank 2 Spell: 6 Scroll for 100 MP **Rank 3 Spell: 4 Scroll for 120 MP **Rank 4 Spell: 3 Scroll for 150 MP **Rank 5 Spell: 2 Scroll for 100 MP (Portal of Earth unobtainable via this method) 'Infirmary' *Heal - Heal some (or maybe all) your wounds *Search - Gives Painkiller, All-Heal Potion, Magic Potion, Energy Potion or Elemental Bottle (1 per run) 'Teaching Building' *Investigate - Randomly gives Chest Key (2 per run), Stone or 2 Spells *Martial Class - Increases 2 Attack or 30 HP *Magic Class - Increases 2 Power or 30 MP *Alchemy Class - Gives Alchemy Note or random Stone if Resonance Record is complete (it is 216 combinations) *Food Class - Gives random food ( Roasted Meat, Roasted Spider, Roasted Lizard, Roasted Squid, Smoked Salmon, Cheese Lobster, Fried Cod Fillet, Oyster Stew, Trout Soup ) *Pharmacy Class - Gives Painkiller, 1 All-Heal Potion, 1-2 Magic Potion or 1-2 Energy Potion *Financial Class - Gives bonus: Decrease the EP consumption in the stores by 10%. Limited to 3 times per run. *Divination Class - Gives a random Tarot Card 'Library' *Search - Gives Forgotten Manuscript, Stone Manuscript, The Dawn War I, The Dawn War II, The Lost Dynasty, History Fragment or Artifacts fragment 'Energy Transformer' *Energy Transform - Change the selected Stone to a different selected one (same level) 'Damaged Magic Array' Infuse the required Energy (1000) to activate it and become Totipotential Ring *Infuse Energy - Can use Energy Waste (1 = 10 Energy) and Energon (Crystal) (1 = 50 Energy) *Activate Magic Array - Infuse the required energy to activate Totipotential Ring The Damaged Magic Array will remain on the same floor until it's activated - if you don't have enough Energy items you can infuse as many as you can then come back using Portal of Earth or similar effects to infuse the remaining. 'Totipotential Ring' Place Swift Magatama, Treasure Keeper's Grace, and Vigor Stone and can upgrade each individually with Energy. *Infuse Energy - Can use Energy Waste (1 = 10 Energy) and Energon (Crystal) (1 = 50 Energy) *Each upgrade of Swift Magatama, Treasure Keeper's Grace, and Vigor Stone gives 2 Totipotential Ring artifact fragments (all 3 legendary gems must be inserted first), up to 90 fragments per run *Level 1-5, 6-10 and 10-15 require 100,150 and 200 energy per level, respectively. *Max upgrade of each is 15 with added bonus: 'Portal' Randomly appears after killing Treasure Stealer Enter to get to Secret Land of Treasures (can be encountered more than once per run) *Encounter Treasure Stealer, Gold-Collar Goblin, and Cunning Goblin. Defeat them to receive random Stones, EP, (in 3 encounters, total) 24k coins and 12 gems (limited?) 'Cursed Chest' *NOTE: This is the enemy that appeared when I unlocked the hidden gumball, never did another and just raided after 80/80 DP After will change into Luxuriant Chest, use Chest Key to open *First time, within 15 rounds, will recruit Revenge Archer Gumball *With Revenge Archer recruited gives ? *Non-Revenge Archer gives 10 Revenge Archer fragments, up to 2 times per run. The chest shows up twice from floor 50 to 110 (Floor 110 only happen if your first chest is at floor 100) in an endless run. Manticore Initial Stats *Floor 50: 96 HP,116 HP and 137 HP *Floor 60: 178 HP, 219 HP and 261 HP *Floor 70: *Floor 80: 794 HP, 950 HP (and ???) *Floor 90: 1133 HP, 1414 HP and 1694 HP *Floor 100: 1906 HP, 2380HP and 2853 HP *Floor 110: 3058 HP, 3820 HP and 4581 HP 'Corpses and Souls' Gumball's Brave Soul - Persistant Ally summon from Command Spell * Inherits 60% of gumball's base attack and 70% (to be confirmed) of gumball's HP. *'Inceptive Sword': 30% chance to deal double damage when attacking *'Brave Soul': Decrease the damage sustained by 20%, 20% chance to be immune to all damage Enhancement through Shirou Emiya's Soul *'Penetrative Blade': 50% chance to spurt the enemies of the same row when attacking Loots 'Potion Formula' (from Learner's Remains) *Arcane Potion *Energy Essence *Potion of Concentrated Recovery *Potion of Saint's Stare 'Out-of-Maze Loot' Get these items in the maze and carry them away: * Totipotential Ring artifact fragments (see above) *Fairy Spring, Star Mint, Blue Crystal Gel, Crystal Egg *And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see here 'Title Loots' For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here or check Dormitory section. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. 'Gumball Specific Loots' * Pirate can get a random level 3 stone in a Treasure chest. (1x / run ?) * Junkman can get a random level 3 stone in a Trash can. (1x / run ?) Tips *Save any Energy Waste and Energon (Crystal) until you can activate Damaged Magic Array as soon as possible to help in maze run *Using Great Detective with Farplane Ranger title makes it easier to collect the souls and GoT items, as well as have Nether Wicks accessible Notes External links * Category:Mazes